Perfection In a New World
by TwistedCrusader
Summary: After his final battle with Gohan, instead of dying Cell is sent to a totally new world with majority of his memories lost. As he is trying to find a purpose for his existence in a totally new world, how will he manage?
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection in a New World**

 **Prologue**

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or One Piece only the story.

* * *

Currently on a planet called earth there is an occuring event which will decide the fate of entire human race. Biomechanical android named Cell is holding a tournament in witch anyone who is able to defeat him he would annahilate entire human race. Currently strongest fighter on planet named Son Gohan, half breed saiyan/earthling, is in a beam struggle with Cell. Behind Cell there are four people lying on the ground uneable to move. One is a short bald man with six dots on his forehead. He is wearing tattered orange gi with dark blue belt and and boots. Another one is tall and muscular, also a bald man with third eye. He is dressed in green paggy pants tied with red shash and black shoes. Third is a green man with pointy ears and he has two antennas at his forehead. He has a purple gi with its left side completely destroyed. He has blue shash holding a purple paggy pants and brown sack-like shoes. Fourth one is a tall muscular man with black hair pointing upwards and scar on his left cheek and right eye. He is wearing an identical outfit as the first one. Those names are Krillin, Tienshinhan, Piccolo and Yamcha. "I'm. Sorry Gohan. I..don't have any energy left." Piccolo states while struggling trying to get up but his body dosen't respond."He he.. I guess this is the end huh?" Krillin states rolling on his back.

Cell has a smirk on his face." Now it's time to sent everything into darkness!" Gohan was struggling to hold his attack with his left arm and his right one broken. His father Son Goku who had died earlier in this fight is talking to him through King Kai. "Come on Gohan, give it you're all! You can do this!" He told Gohan. Cell is grinning until out of now where Ki blast came out of the sky Strong enough to knock Cell off his balance he turn to look up to See a exhausted man with Black gravity defying hair who is dressed in a blue spandex white boot, gloves and armor. "Vegeta!" Cell shouts with a shocked expression and allowing his concontreation to waver. "Gohan, now its your chance! Do it!" Goku shouts at his son who responds by putting all of his remaining strenght to his attack and destroying Cell's attack. Cell quickly turns back towards the incoming attack with no time to dodge as he receives the attack head on."No! This can't be happening!" He screams before completly being engulfed by blinding light. Gohan is panting really heavily as he collapses to the ground.

Meanwhile in the afterlife Son Goku who is dressed in an orange gi like Krillin and Yamcha, the only diffrence being the fact that he had blue weighted shirt under his gi and pair of blue wristbands on his wrists. He had his right arm on King Kais shoulder. King Kai is a short blue skinned man with round sunglasses on his face and two long antennas on his head. He is wearing a black sleeveless coat with his symbol on it.(But seriously i have no idea what that what his wearing is called) "phew King Kai, that certanly was a close call." Goku says while swiping sweat off his forehead."It certanly was Goku. If Vegeta haden't managed to make Cell lose his focus we really might have lost." Goku only laughed."You're certainly right about that. That power up Cell gained from regenerating totally caught me off guard." King Kai only nodded and then began staring seriously in front of him and his antennas started to move. After a while he began to sweat uncontrobably."No...how could this be." He muttered to himself gaining Goku's attention."Whats the matter King Kai? You look worried." King Kai only turned to him."Yes and i have very good reason to be worried." He stated. "How come?" Goku asks while crossing his arms and tilting his head."Because Cell's soul still isn't showing up in spirit station. Meaning that he is still alive." Goku nearly fell over on the strange snake shaped way he is standing on but regained his footing and had shocked expression on his face."What! You can't be serious King kai! Please tell me that was a joke!" King Kai only shaked his head and turned away."I'm not joking Goku I looked up the entire line in the spirit station and there was no Cell in sight." Goku only stared at King kai with a panicing expression."Then that means..." King Kai only nodded."Yes, it means that Cell is stil alive and kicking. But this is strange..." Goku who was having a panic attack and ruffling his head turned to him with a confused look after hearing Kai's last stament."What is strange? That Cell is still alive after that attack?" King kai turned towards the sky before speaking."That too. But what do I find strange is that Cell's ki isn't anywhere in the universe. Its like he just disappeared from existence altogether." Goku closed his eyes, Crossed his arms and started to think. After a while steam starts to come out of his ears with a really unconfortable look on his face. "Hey now don't try to overdo it, you're going to hurt yourself." King Kais says with a sweatdrop. Goku snapped out of his thougts and laughed while scratching his head."Well anyway. If you can't see him anywhere in the universe and he isn't in a line to the spirit station then could it be that he dosen't even have a soul to begin with? You know, like Android 16?" Goku asked hopefully. King Kai only shaked his head before answering."That's not possible. If Cell wouldn't have a soul then he would be more focused on his original goal of killing you but instead he chose to test the limits of his perfect form. But if he isn't anywhere in the universe nor in the spirit station... Then where is he?" While King Kai was in thoughts Goku started to shake him getting his attention."What is it Goku!" He says with a slightly annoyed look on his face."Well King Kai, it's just that shouldn't we inform Gohan and others about this?" King Kai only stared at Goku for a while before hitting his palm with his fist."Oh right that would be the best thing to do right now!" After that King Kai begins an attempt to reach Goku's friends on earth.

Meanwhile on a strange place in a middle of the ocean there a blinding blue light filled the sky and something resembeling a meteor falls from the sky causing a huge splash when it hits the water. After a while something pops out of the water and floats unconcious. (If you don't know what Cell looks like in his perfect form then look it up because I have no idea how to described his appearance) After a while he begins to stir and opens his eyes.

* * *

 **Continue in a next Chapter: In a World of Pirates**

 **Author Note: To all those that are reading my Swordman of Fairy Tail story there is nothing to worry about i'm still writing the first chapter there just have been couple of blocks while writing it. I also would be pleased if you would leave reviews for the story and please don't be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 1 In a World Of Pirates

**Chapter 01**

 **In a World of Pirates**

* * *

Currently entire world is in a middle of a great age of the pirates that was started by Pirate King named Gol. D. Rodger also called Gold Rodger. Turing his execution in which one of the spectator asked him about where he left all of his treasure. To this question Gold Rodger only smirked before answering." You want my treasure? Very well. You can have it. I left it all in that place, search for it!" Before he could continue one who is charge of the execution shouted."Execute!" After that declaration Two soldiers that were standing one each side of him took there Naginata's that they were holding and impaled him from both sides killing him. But Pirate King's last words quickly spread all over the world inspiring pirates all over the world to sail to the Grand Line in search of the legendary treasure One Piece.

* * *

Currently in middle of the grand line 20 years later Cell, the ultimate android created by Dr Gero had been blasted into this new world was floating unconscious in a middle of the sea. He started to regain his conscious.

"uuuhh... What the..." He muttered while starting to levitate above water."What the hell is going on." Cell holds his head while having only one of his eyes open while taking a look around him. "What is this place.. Where am I.. and.. who am I?" Cell wondered to himself and finally taking a look to the water's surface to see his own reflection."And while I'm at it might as well ask what am I? Ugggh" Right after saying that Cell grapped his head with both of his hands when his head started to hurt. Cell opened his eyes." I remember. My name is Cell. I'm a bio mechanical android but... why? Why was I created. I just can't remember!" Cell talks slightly frustrated. "No ,thinking about it over and over won't solve anything." Cell shook his head."What I should do is look around to see if anyone would know why I was created." Cell looks around for a while."It seems I'm in middle of an ocean I better look around for continent or a island where I could find people to question." He then closes his eyes trying to search for population with his ability to sense ki. He then opens his eyes turns to look behind him."Closest population is 5 kilometers in that direction. Judging from the way they have all gathered in single area I would guess they are on an island. Well, best check it out if anyone knows why I was created and by whom." He then spread his wings from his back a little and white aura appears around him as he shoots towards the area of the population leaving behind a water trail.

5 kilometers away is an island called Water 7 on the middle of it is huge city covering entire island. Most of the roads are water canals that have side walks on there side which people can use to walk. On the side of the island are areas that are mostly filled with broken ships. Cell lands on it."Well then. This City is quite a sight." Cell looks at the city for a while before starting to head towards it."Well time to start looking for someone who might know something about me." he thought while entering the city.

Meanwhile nearby another shore of Water 7 Straw Hat Pirates are resting in nearby house after they had stormed Judicial Island Enies Lobby to save one of their friend's Nico Robin. Currently their captain Monkey D Luffy was sitting behind a table eating incredible amount of food while sleeping. He is young man with a messy black hair and scar below his left eye. He is dressed in white muscle shirt and blue shorts, straw sandals and behind his back there's a straw hat hanging from his neck. Straw hat Pirates navigator Nami was just standing around the house she is young woman with a short orange hair she is dressed in light blue jacket with its sleeves rolled up slightly behind her elbows; she also has grey mini skirt that has golden circles in it's sides lined up downwards on her feet are pair of black sandal high heels. Crew's Doctor Tony Tony Chopper is a reindeer who happened to eat Hito Hito no mi. He is sitting on a floor grinding herbs, Currently their cook Sanji is also just standing around. He is a blond tall man who has his hair going over his left eye and his eyebrow on his right eye resembles a spiraling mosquito repellant. He is wearing a light pink jacket with it sleeves rolled up slightly with red necktie and on his feet are black jeans and shoes. Nico Robin who they had saved is also just standing around with smile. She is young slender woman with a long black hair, she is wearing dark purple black striped shirt which sleeves reach out slightly past her elbows. On her legs are black shorts that reach out slightly below knees and white shoes. There is also a large man with blue elvis hair and sun glasses he is wearing a red hawaian t-shirt and black swim briefs. This is Franky famous thug of the Water 7 and excellent ship wright. Outside the house there is bunch of marines gathering in front of it which is lead by tall muscular man who is dressed in a white suit and on his shoulder is white coat with cold trim edges with kanji for justice on its back. His face is covered by dog mask. He stands front of the entrance before walking to the wall that's on the left of it. He then takes out his fist and breathed on it and smirked after wards.

With in the Water 7 Cell is walking on the walkway looking around."hmm For some reason looking at this place gives me a strange feeling. Like this place doesn't belong.. or is it me who doesn't...Strange." Cell then stops in front of a shop's window. After a while someone bumped into him and fell over Cell only remained at the same position with out giving a glance to who had pumped into him. "Hey watch were you're going buddy!" Guy yelled towards Cell and walked to him."What got nothing to say when you just pumped into me like that!" Cell only ignores the man which caused him to get even madder."Hey you bug looking freak! Or are you just some deformed fishman!" Cell's eyes narrow for split second before he turns toward the man."What!" man shouts at Cell slightly nervous from Cell serious gaze. Cell only sighed before speaking."Okay. First of all I was standing completely still the one who pumped into me was you and secondly you shouldn't go around insulting people you just met." Cell speaks with his eyes closed while having two fingers raised. "huh!" Man states while putting his hand under his jacket and takes out a pistol and points it at Cell's face."Now you listen to me no one boss me around a specially some freak of nature!" Cell only rolled his eyes and thought."So now I'm doing this huh." He then crosses his arms. "listen buddy. You shouldn't point that thing at others you will get hurt if you point it at the wrong person." Man get really angry at Cell's statement."Oh yeah hot shot for you information..." Before the man could finish his sentence Cell moved his hand front of his forehead and flicked sending him flying across street straight into a building at the end. People that saw what happened begun to scream very soon people were running away from the location Cell is. He only looked at the direction they were running with sweatdrop."Maybe I should have hold back a little.. or not doing that at all would have probably helped a lot more." he thought and started to walk at the direction were humans had started to run.

Back at the Straw Hat Pirates. Marine with dog mask had punched hole on the houses wall and he was revealed to be Luffy's grandfather Monkey D Garp after he had awakened Luffy by punching him on the forehead. Meanwhile Roronoa Zoro swordsman of the straw hats who uses santoryu (Three sword style) he is a man who is dressed in a black t-shirt around his waist is green, black striped shash that held all of his three blades at his right side. On his feet are black saggy pants and boots."Dammit I was too late! Oh well no helping it." He says while drawing two of his swords and attacking the marines. People that were currently inside gathered outside because of the commotion to witness Zoro taking out marines one after another. Towards where Zoro was fighting a Marine with a long blond hair that is held in a ponytail with very odd-looking black visor. He is dressed in long sleeved white shirt with green vest with a small blue marine logo on its left side, on hands are pair of black gloves on his legs were purple pants started to run towards him while spinning strangely shaped knives in his hands. He jumped into the air trying to cut him but Zoro blocked them with two of his blades. Zoro looks at his weapons before smirking."Kukri Knives huh? You're using something pretty unusual." Marine then jumps back a few meters before attacking him again. Luffy quickly starts to run towards Zoro while yelling."Stop it Zoro! There is no need to fig... ugh!" Luffu was interrupted by a kick to the jaw by a marine with pink hair with yellow bandanna with circles on it and on it was set of round glasses. He is dressed in a standard marine jacket, scarf, pants and shoes. Above his left eyes seems to be a cross scar. "Why you little." Luffy responds while still the air after the kick with punch. " **Soru.** " Marine mutters before disappearing right before Luffy's punch connects shocking him. "That technique!" Luffy said recognizing it. When he lands marine reappears few meters behind him running towards him and just when he jumps to ready to punch him Luffy quickly grabs him by the collar without looking and presses him against the ground. Meanwhile the blond marine who was fighting Zoro had himself disarmed by Zoro who currently had his blades at the marines throat.

Currently pink haired marine started to laugh all of a sudden. "Man you certainly have became strong Luffy." Marine says with a wide smile. "Eh..?" Luffy only responds with a confused look while marine stands up and dusts off his pants while Zoro walks next to him. "It has been a while, Luffy, Zoro." Marine continues getting Luffy even more confused."What, can't you tell who I am? It's me, Coby." Coby says with grin."Coby?" Luffy says still confused until his eyes widen slightly when he remembers." Eeh You seems to have grown not only taller but stronger too." Zoro says with a smirk. Then he turns to the blonde he was fighting before who had walked next to Coby with a smile."And who are you?" Blonde marine's smile quickly fell."What do you mean who! Can't you tell! I'm Helmeppo man who almost got you executed at the Shells Town!" Helmeppo shouts while pointing his finger at himself. Both Luffy and Zoro crossed their arms with a thoughtful expression before answering in unison."Was there a guy like you?" Helmeppo cringed his teeth and raising his visor to his forehead to reveal his narrow onyx eyes." Do you recognize me now!?" he asks angrily. Zoro looks at him while rubbing his chin with his finger."Now that I think about it there really was someone like there." Garp laughed while walking to them with his arms crossed."Well well I didn't know you four knew each other." Before four of them could answer screams could be heard causing everyone to turn towards the city to see bunch of people running towards them. Four marines walk towards them."Whats the matter?!" One asked with a concern. Bunch of civilians that were breathing heavily one of them answered."There... is... a monster walking in a middle of a town:" Marines looked at each other before turning back to the civilians."What kind of monster?" one of them asks. "It is like some sort of insect that looks like a human. It's currently walking somewhere in that direction." Civilian answered. Marine only nodded before turning to the rest of the marines." Alright, you!" he then shouts pointing his finger at the one of them."Go report this to the vice admiral Garp, rest of you follow me!" He finishes with pointing his finger behind him towards the town. "Aye!" they all respond and head towards Water 7 while one of them heads towards Garp's location.

Meanwhile on Cell's location he is walking calmly direction of the running human masses."How in the world did it end like this? I only came here to look if there would be anyone here who would know about me or someone who is talented at bio mechanics. I had no intention to cause mass havoc." He thinks with a sweatdrop. he then hears a sound from his left along with a faint flash. He stops walking and turns his head towards sound. At the other side of the river on a alleyway is a short old man with a big grey mustache. He is wearing a cylinder hat with red/white stripes pointing upwards, and blue sleeveless buttoned vest and grey shorts and straw sandals on his arms is a camera. He stiffens when Cell turns towards him. After they had stared at each other for a while in silence man then makes a furious dash away from Cell. Cell turns his entire body towards him in attempt to go after him but he then hears running sound heading towards him from the direction people were running towards earlier. He then turns towards to see bunch of marines that stop 10 meters away from him and points their guns at him."Who are these people? I don't think they are civilians... and what's with those outdated guns these people are using... Wait, outdated?" he ponders his thoughts why he had thought those guns to be outdated while one of the marines shouts at him. "Stop right there bug monster, you are under a arrest!" Cell is cut from his thoughts and he stares at them for a while clearly irritated from being called an insect for a second time. He then starts to walks towards them. "I said stop, or else we will shoot!" Marine shouts at approaching Cell. He only ignored it and kept approaching." We warned you! Men, open fire!" Marines started to fire towards him but only thing they did was bounce right of the moment they hit his skin. Marines halted their fire and stared in shock at the steadily approaching Cell. He stopped right in front of the Marines with blank glare."You people should really watch what you say to others." He says before releasing a wave of energy sending them flying backwards on their back dropping their guns. They stare in fear at the creature in front of them. Just when Cell was about to walk towards the nearest marine to ask a few questions, shadow appears above him and he senses a powerful ki. He quickly jumps backwards and avoids a punch that was aimed at his head. Street cracks at the impact when a punch originally aimed at him hits the road blowing dust in the air. "Ha ha ha! I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to evade that! I was sure that I could have caught you off guard!" dust clears to reveal Garp standing on a small crater with his hand on his sides and his marine jacket which he had thrown off his shoulders in the air before attacking, it landed behind him on top of one of the marines. "You people fall back a few yards. If you stay where you are you would just get in the way!" Garp shouts to his men without taking his eyes off of Cell. Marines looked at each other before starting to help each other up and backing away from the two fighters. Garp then cracks his knuckles with a wide grin."I can tell that you are one powerful opponent. This will be fun." Cell only looks at him while thinking."This one is different from the rest. I would say that he is some sort of leader or something. His ki is huge. Even though I didn't come here to fight. For some reason.." Cell's face turns into smirk."Idea of fighting this strong opponent is getting me really excited." he then stands slightly side ways, turns both of his hands into fists and places them at his sides while pointing them in front of him preparing for battle that was about to unfold. Garp then dashes towards Cell with his right fist drawn back ready to attack.

* * *

 **Continue in a next Chapter: Fight of the Titans and new crew member**

 **Authors note: Thanks to all of you that have favorite and/or followed my story. If you do not understand something about my story or want to ask something about it, leave it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 02

**Authors Note: I would like to apologize for the slow update. The truth is that I would have completed this chapter a long time ago but something went wrong with my computer which caused it to reset and everything that I had installed or saved like this chapter were all deleted and because of that I had to write the entire thing all over again. But thank you for following and I hope that you will like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **Fight of the Titans and a New Crew Member**

* * *

Garp throws his fist aimed at Cell's face. Cell retaliates by placing his right leg one step behind him and block Garp's attack with his left arm. Cell then try's to give Garp taste of his right hook but Garp dodged by leaning his head to the right only to be hit by by Cell's right leg to his side. Cell rotates his body while still having tight grip on Garp's fist and with his left leg he let's go of Garp's fist at the rigt time and sends him flying behind him Cell then dashes after him. Garp opens his eys at the mid flight he reaches both of his arms towards the ground and when they touch the ground he flips him to his feet and launches himself towards Cell. Garp manage to caught Cell off guard and gave him and heavy left hook straight to his cheek but Cell back flips on his feet and lung towards Garp who is also running towards him both having there right fist's drawn they both shout when there fist's collided ground below them cracked. After that they both exhanged fury of punches that were either blocked or dodged.

Marine's that had retreated to a safe distance from the fighters were staring at the match with there mouths open and eyes wide. " Hey please tell me that I'm just seeing things and Vice-admiral is winning?" One of the marine's says with slightly hopefull tone. Marine next to him shakes his head and answer's. "I'm affraid not." Meanwhile behind the group Coby and Helmeppo arrived to them shortly followed by straw hats's. " Hey is the fight between that monster and Vice-admiral Garp still going?" Coby asks from one of the marine's who is closest to him who saluted moment he noticed them but before he could anwsere Helmeppo stated his own opinion."Come now Coby there is no way that fight is still going. You know how strong Vice-admiral Garp is." Marine only nervosly rubs back of his head." Well.. actually it appears that Vice-admiral and that monster seems to be equally matched." Both Coby and Helmeppo only gave marine a blank star before there eyes widen and mouth's drop and shouted in unison."Eeeeh!" Luffy also got relly excited after hearing marine's statment."Really?! Someone is actually fighting gramps evenly this I got a see!"

Luffy starts to make his way trough group of marines with a wide grin on his face. He was shortly followed by Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Robin and Chopper. Coby and Helmeppo only looked at each other before nodding and following straw hat's.

Back with fighters who were still in middel of exchanging blows. Both of them jumped back few meters Cell then dashes towards Garp who retaliates trying to punch him in the face with his right fist only to Cell to avoid it by leaning to the left and delivering his right fist on Garps cheek but Garp regained his balance and headbutted Cell causing him to take few steps back before reagaining his balance. Both of them a breathing slightly faster when they regained there balance. Garp had little bit of blood coming from left side of his mouth while Cell had it coming from his nose.

Garp's face formed into wide grin while cleaning the blood away with his fist. " Well now this is suprise you're really a lot stronger than I thought. You don't mind if I ask really late question?" Cell only blinks before smiling and using finger to clean the blood coming from his nose."Go right on ahead. Ask away!" Cell crosses his arm's across his chest. "Who and what are you excatly?" Cell eyes widen for a moment before letting out a small chugle."Late question indeed. Thats's something that you ask in a start of battle not in a middle of it. But I answer that question if you honor my request and telling who I have honor of facing." Cell ask's with his right eye open and left one closed. Garp only laughed. " Very well I quess it is polite to introduse you're self before asking someone there name. I am Vice-admiral of the marines Monkey D Garp." He declares with a wide grin and pointing his chest with his finger.

Cell only stares for a while before his eyes moved towards marines behind him without moving his head while thinking."Marine's huh. I quess I could have figure that much from the those caps that has word marine written on it." Cell then turns his eyes towards Garp wih small smirk."Well then since you were so polite to indtretuse yourself I shall do the same." Cell stand straight and places his right palm on his chest while holding his waist with his left hand and both of his legs behind's connected. "My name is Cell, and I'm a android." Garp's eyes widen from the revelation. " Android like still in construction Pacifistas. But somethings is off." He thinks." Before grinning again and speaking his mind. " Android huh. You know I find that really hard to believe." Cell crosses his arm's across his chest."Oh and why is that?" he askes with a small smile. "Well turing this fight it dosen't feel like I'm fighting a machine."

Cell closes his eyes and smirks." Well it probaly would be if I was some ordinary android that's made of metal. But unlike those androids I'am 100% bio-mechanical." Cell says while holding his arms on front of him. "What?" Garp eye's widen in shock."Bio-mechanical android how can that be possible. Not even dr. Vegapunk is cabable of creating something like that." Garp is interubted from his thought by Cell. "To be fair I'm also suprised that there is someone who is able to rival me in my current strenght. But I'am curious about something." Cell askes with his eyes closed and arm's crossed. Garp's left eyebrow rises a little."About what excatly?" Cell opens his eyes and takes his stance and smirks."How fast are you?"

Garp's eyes widen for second but before he could but on his guard Cell's elbow slammes on middle of his chest. He is sent flying back with his leg's grinding against the ground. When he finally stops he holds the spot where Cell attack had hit him with both of his arm's while letting out a painful grunt. He then turns his eye back to Cell only to see him delivering a side kick aimed to his face. Garp manages to stop it just in time by crossing both of his arm's front of his face. Force of the kick forces him back a little. After Garp had stopped moving he swung his arms forward sending Cell flying through the air who backflipped and exact moment his right feet landed on the ground he vanished shocking Garp even further.

" So Fast!" He thinks while looking around for his opponent he then takes deep breath and closes his eyes. After a while he opens them turns to his right and throws left hook. Cell who just then appeard on the place Garp threw his fist widening seeing the fist almost front of him but he quickly managed to block it with his left palm and shoveling gis right hook on Garp's cheek Garp stager few steps. And Cell didn't let up his attack and unleashed barrage of lightning fast right hook's wich he followe by spinning around a kicking him with his left leg straight at his stomach sending Garp flying across the street into a building causing the wall collapse and burieng Grap under the rubble. Garp throws it off of him and beguns to stand up while shaking his head while holding it with his left hand. He turns his head towards Cell location after standing up where Cell was smirking towards him while standing sideways towards him. Garp only grins while steading his breath."This fight just got even more intresting." He says with a small chuckle.

Meanwhile with audience marine's were staring with panicking expressions on there faces. While Luffy is sparkling with extremly excited look on his face while letting loud."Ooooh awesome!" while rest of the Straw Hat pirates had either intrested or slightly suprised look. While Goby and Helmeppo had similar looks like rest of the Marines." Oy oy. This can't be! Just moment ago they were evenly matched but now that creature is taking control?" Helmeppo say with panicing tone while holding his head with both of his arm's. Zoro who is rubbing his chin with his right hand wich elbow is leaning on his right hand's palm."I see so when it comes to terms of power they are about equal but in terms of speed that green bug man has the edge giving him the advantage."

Back with fighers Cell's grin turned into a scowl."Green bug man am I..." he mutters with a angry tone and gives glare towards Zoro who shivers all of sudden and starts to look confusingly around him."

Cell then turns back to Garp who then jumps over the canal with his fist drawn. Cell takes his stance and dodges Garp's fist by leaning to the right moment before it hit's him and aimed his right leg at Garp side but later quickly grabbed it right before it connected and grabbed Cell's leg with both of his hands and starts to spin around and throws Cell into a building. Garp walks to the hole on wall where he had thrown Cell only to find nothing there. Garp takes few steps back from the hole and starts to look around. Just then Cell appeard behind him at the same time Garp swing's his arm behind him while spin around in a process only to meet Cell's knee on his cheek and sending him flying on to wall creating hole next to the one wich Cell had been thrown to. Garp comes out of the wall and looks at Cell's direction only to find that Cell had dispeared again. He walks bit before turning his head towards the roof where he is standing his arm crossed and smug smirk on his face.

"It seems that I'm victory in this contest of speed." he says while he gently jumps down from the roof with his arm's still crossed."Garp who has breathing heavilly."It seem's that way." Cell's smirk turn's into a serious gaze then he moves his hands to his sides and white aura appears around him and wind start's to flow away from him making dust flow away from him." Not that this isn't been fun mr. Vice-admiral but I have things to do so I'm affraid I have to put end to this fight." After saying that he moves his arm with his palm open and aiming it at Garp. Later readys his guard while thinking."What is he up to now?"

Back with the spectators."Hey what's going on. Where did this wind came from and what's that creature doing?" Sanji asked while most of the marines were busy to keep there caps flying of there heads."Really stupid-cook how do you expect me to know." Zoro askes sanji who turns towards Zoro with a menacing look."What was that marimo?" While Zoro and Sanji enter into a glaring contest you could literally see sparks fly where there glares connectted. "His going to shoot a beam!" Luffy yells with exitment and soarkly eyes causing Nami, Zoro and Sanji to sigh and facepalm at there captain's idiocy.

Back to the fighters."Before I but end to this fight there is something I want to ask of you?" Cell asked Garp with serious tone."Oh and what that?" Garp responds without letting down his guard."Well during this fight when I stardet to use my speed. You couldn't follow my movements at all but somehow you manage to attack me like you know where I'm attacking and how. How did you do it?" Garp only chuckled a little for Cell's question."Well let's just say I have sixth sense for that." Cell only smirked."Well if you don't want to give specific answer then that's fine too. Now then time to but end to this fight." Cell turns back to serious and Yellow orb on front of his palm grew bigger and shine brighter. Garp's eyes widen."Wait.. That's! no it can't be!" Garp's eyes widen after he realises that he has seen something similar before."HAAA!" Cell shouts as he releses a energy wave from his hand towards Garp. He having no time to evade the attack quickly crossed his arm front of his face in attempt to block the attack. He is engulfed in a beam it get going forward towards the audience who quickly recovered there shock and jumped out of the way it passed them by until it hit house on the another end and exploded causing a entire building to collapse rest of the group stared with wide eyes gaping mouths expect Chopper and Luffy who had stars in there eyes shouting."SO COOL!"

Cell only looked at the building while lowering his hand." That was great match . I hope we can have a rematch sometime." He then jumps on top of a house and stardet to jump roof to roof heading towards the outside of the town.

Marine's recovered from there shock they quickly runned to the demolished building."Vice-admiral!" shouting. "What the hell was that?" Sanji askes with a sweatdrop." Zoro replies."I don't know . Maybe somesort of devil fruit maybe?" with slightly shocked tone. "Anyway lets not worry about that is Luffy's granpa still ok after getting hit by that." Nami says and starts to run towards rest of the marines expect certain straw hat wearing captain who strecht out his arm and shot him self towards direction Cell had headed without anyone noticing expect Copper."Luffy?" Chopper mutters before shruging and running towards the other way to make sure Garp isn't injured badly.

Marine's were currently removing remains of the building trying to find Garp. depre then starts to shake a little and then huge piece of rubble rises and is thrown a side and Garp shakes his head and stands up. He seemd to be okay expect a few bruises and sleeves were burned all the way to his elbows and rest of the suit has torns "Vice-admiral Garp are you alright." Helmeppo and Coby shouts and helping him back up."I'm fine but that was really close. If I hadn't coated my body with armament haki I would be needing medical atention right about now." Straw hats arrived and Chopper quickly shouted."Are you hurt any serious injuries?!" He aske while running around Garp and incpecting him." Easy there it's just few sctraces and bit burned sleeves." Garps stops Chopper from checking him and stood back up."Well Luffy you're grandfather is marine hero for a reason." Sanji said but after he heard no answer from there captain he stardet to look around."Hey where is Luffy?" Sanji's statement caused rest of the straw hat's to look around." yeah where is he?" Zoro scratches his head. Nami places her hand to his hips and..."Really his own garndfather just hit with somesort of strange beam and he juts leaves where did he go this time?!" She askes with angry tone." While you guy's were heading after marines. Luffy stretchid his arm launched himself after that thing that just was here." Chopper says while pointing towards direction that Cell and luffy had went. "now why would Luffy would went after that creature. After Zoro, Nami and Sanji had thought reason's why would there captain follow green being after few second they all paled. "You know what? No matter how much I think there is only one reason that Luffy would go after." Nami says with nervous tone and Zoro and Sanji nod's "Definetly and are you guys thinking the same reason that I do?" Sanji askes receiveig nod from both of them. All three laughes a little before taking a deep breath and "Noooooooooooo!" they release scream that broke ears of everyone in 30 meter radius expect Robin who had shut her ears before hand and Garp who let out a roaring laughter.

* * *

Back to Cell who had reached a coast of Water 7."Noooooooooooo!" He turns around after hearing scream."What the hell are they screaming at. Did I really hurt that marine that badly... No way if that blast caused that much damage that they would scream then Garp wouldn't have been much of a challenge at all." Cell then turns back towards the sea and then to his hand thats is clenhed into a fist then opens it while thinking."But thanks to that I noticed something strange. When I was fighting I realised that I wasn't at full strength. Like I was in some intense fight just recently... just what the Hell I was doing before I lost my memories?" After that he puts his hand to his side and starts to walk. " HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Cell stops moves his pupils left and then right."what the hell is..?" he then turns back around where yell is coming from. He sees Luffy heading towards him with great speed." WAAAAAAIT..!" Realising that Luffy is heading straight at him Cell jumps to the right."UP!" **CRASH!** Luffy crashes where Cell was standing just a moment ago and kept going few feet forward while sending lot of dust around. Cell stares at the with wide eyes at the dust cloud." What the..." Aftre a while laughter could be heard from the dust and when the air clears Luffy was sitting on the ground sitting with his hands on both of his knees. He then stops laughing when he notices Cell and jumps back to his feet and gives wide grin. " Yo!" Luffy raises his hand and walks towards Cell. Latter only stares ta Luffy a while before raising his hand "Hi... Who are you?" Luffy points his finger at his chest."My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Join my crew?" He asks out of a blue. Cell stares at him for a while letting question to sink in."Excuse me?" Cell askes with confused look."Could you clerify that what you just asked?" Luffy only places his wists to his waists."What is there to explain I just asked you to join my crew." Cell only sighs."Yes I got that part. But what I was asking was what crew and just who are you?"

Luffy places his fist to his hips." Oh you mean like that? I'm captain of my own pirate crew and man whos going to be a pirate king!" He declares Cell had crossed his arms had closed his eyes. He opens them raises his finger." Would you mind if I give this little thought?" He askes. Luffy only nods with wide grin. " Sure you can. Just tell me when you are ready to join." Cell sweatdrops at Luffy's statment."Don't make it sound like it's already being decided." Cell walks away for few meters from Luffy and starts to think.

"What a mess. I only came here to find someone who would know anything about my origin and I accidently caused mass panic got marines on my tale and now young higly active and enertic pirate captain is recruiting me." Cell lets out a sigh. " I haven't even found anyone who would know anything about me... But now that I think about it if here is someone who would know something they would most likley showed them self's because of all the commotion I caused." Cell then turns around giving Luffy a glance who is currently laughing about something and seemed exited about something while a having relaxed standing posture." Now should I take up kid's offer and join his crew. He strikes me as honest kid and a type who dosen't back down once he decides on something. Wich kinda make it difficult to say no sense he has decided to make me a member of his crew." He then turns his eyes away towards the Water 7." But joining them would probably be beneficial since I just had fight with reinforcers of law wich most likley makes me a outlaw and if marines have more fighters like that vice-admiral. Facing them one on one wouldn't be a problem but if they team up on me that would be a problem." He then turns back towards Luffy and begins to walk. "Before I can give my final answer. There is oone question I need anwser to."

Back to Luffy he sees Cell coming towards him." "Hey have you decided to join yet?!" he askes exidetly to Cell who stop front of him Cell only shakes his head." No not yet there is something I liked to ask of you first and youre anwer will effect my anwser." Luffy only crossed his arms with smile." Sure ask away."

"Why are you asking me to join you're crew in a first place. You don't even know who I'am." Cell speaks while holding his hand on his chest. Luffy smuile turns into a small scowl while putting his hand to his sides and tilting his head. "What are you talking about? I know who you are." Cell's eyes widen at Luffy's word's. "Wait you do!?" He states with shocked tone. Luffy noddes his head." I sure do. " Really then could you please elaborate." Cell askes slightly intrested that did this young really knew something about his past or is he just saying that because he was among those marine's that was looking at his fight with Garp. Luffy points his finger at him with huge grin and closed eyes."You're awesome bug monster who fought granpa and can shoot beams!" He exclaimed while cell stared blankly before moving his hand to his face while thinking."I had it figured it to be something like that. I just had to make sure... And also."

Cell moves his hand and let's out annoyed sigh. He then rises his hand and punches Luffys head wich caused it crash hard into the ground."OUCH! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Luffy shouts while holding his head. "That was for calling me a bug." Cell states calmly.

"So reason you're asking me to join you're crew is because I fought and defeated you're..." Cell then opens his eyes and blinks few times when he realises what Luffy had called Garp. He then turns towards him."So Garp is you're granfather?" Luffy only nod's." And he is marine and you're a pirate?" Luffy nod's again. Cell starts rubing his chin."So correct me if I'm wrong.. but marine's are people who support the law while pirates on the another hand are outlaw's.?" Luffy nod's at Cell's question "Yes that's right." Cell looks a way while placing his hand to his face while holding in a chuckle." Oh boy that's rich. So grandfather is marine while grandson is a pirate. I bet he isn't happy about that.?" Luffy only nod's Cell then places his hand to his hip and smirked."Okay I have decided to join you're crew kid." Luffy's face quickly turned into a wide smile. "Really!?" Luffy quickly jump's back on his feet."OH YEAH!" Luffy throws his hand on the air." But remember only reason I'm joining this crew is because of my own goals." Luffy only nod's with his wide smile."Of course most of the crew has there own goals that there pursuing."

Cell then reaches out his hand for a shake. "Well I'm glad thats made clear. My name is Cell by the way." Luffy still grinnig took the hand and shaked it." And I'm Luffy man who is going to became a pirate king!" He declares loudly. Cell on places his hand away and crosses them over his chest." Yes I know Luffy you alraedy said that." then they heard people running behind them and turn around to see Nami, Sanji and Zoro running towards them and stopping breathing heavily.

Luffy walked front of Cell and started to wave. "Hey guy's what are you doing here?" He shouts to them hapily before hid eyes widen for a moment before steps back and points towards Cell with his hand with his grin. "Oh but before that let me introduce you to our new cremate Cell." Nami, Sanji and Zoro only stared with wide eyes. " we were too late.." They said at the same time while tears coming from there eyes.

Luffy turns around to Cell and laughed. " there so happy that there crying." Cell only states. " I don't think thats why there crying." Three straw hats only raised there head's with furious look's. "WE DEFINETLY ARE NOT!" They screamed simultaneously. Cell only blinked few times before smirking. " I think I'm going to like these people."

 **Next Chapter: Beginning of a Journey**

* * *

 **Author Note: Please tell me if you spot any grammatical errors. If you have trouble understanding my english, tell me.**


End file.
